


Dorks in Love

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Pseudo-Incest, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Двое (совершенно точно не влюблённых друг в друга) подростков болтают о супергероях





	Dorks in Love

**Author's Note:**

> AU без суперсемьи

— Думаю, я был бы злодеем, — говорит Фредди. — Ну знаешь, если бы мы были персонажами комикса.

Они устроились на крыше, и внизу, у их ног — россыпь желтых огоньков, похожая на нейросеть — по крайней мере, Фредди представляет нейросеть именно так. Наверху прохладно, но Билли отдал ему свою толстовку, а Фредди в благодарность устроил больную ногу на него коленях, и Билли сидит и не рыпается — так что все лучше, чем отлично.

— Однозначно, — соглашается Билли и делает шумный глоток «Доктора Пеппера».

— Это еще почему? — немедленно обижается Фредди.

— Ну, сам посуди, чувак, — говорит Билли, благополучно забывая, что идея принадлежала не ему. — Ты брюнет. И бледный. Это уже вроде как причина.

— У Супермена темные волосы, — возражает Фредди. — И у Чудо-женщины.

— На Чудо-женщину ты не тянешь, — говорит Билли и покорно принимает тычок ногой под ребра. — И потом, костыль. Это же просто канонический злодейский атрибут.

— Ах ты мудила, — ласково говорит Фредди. — Это же чистой воды эйблизм.

Билли щипает его за щиколотку.

— Зато зацени, какая у нас была бы предыстория, — говорит он. — Выросли вместе, были лучшими друзьями. 

— Братьями, — поправляет Фредди. 

— Братьями, — хмыкает Билли и снова его щипает, на этот раз ласково. 

Они учатся вместе, потому что Фредди хотелось в колледж, а Билли не умеет планировать наперёд. И все вокруг завидуют Фредди, потому что Билли высокий, красивый, остроумный, спорит с учителями, ни хрена не боится и кажется безумно открытым, но в то же время чертовски загадочным — как человек, который хранит какую-то тайну. По крайней мере, Фредди уверен, что все думают именно так. 

Но ещё все знают, что Билли всегда тусит с братом, и после учёбы на скутере позади него неизменно устраивается Фредди, а не какая-нибудь девчонка. Лесли однажды сказала Фредди: «Завидую, он достался тебе по праву рождения». Фредди хмыкнул; он привык находить удовольствие в том, чтобы знать то, чего не знали другие. 

— А потом, — вдохновленно продолжает Билли, — что-то случилось, и вот ты уже строишь план, как показать мне, насколько я неправ.

— То есть, я был бы твоей архнемезидой? — спрашивает Фредди, и он, наверное, не должен быть настолько польщен.

— Само собой, — кивает Билли. Пряди падают ему на глаза, и он откидывает их рукой; Роза все время пытается заставить его подстричься, но в затяжной борьбе Билли против ножниц первый пока лидирует. — Ведь у нас должна быть особая связь.

Фредди не может представить себе никого другого, против кого он плел бы злодейские замыслы. О ком размышлял бы перед тем, как лечь спать в своей Пещере Ужаса. Кому стремился бы доказать, что чего-то стоит.

— А у нас особая связь? — дразнит он. 

— Нет, конечно, — говорит Билли. — Я просто, блин, с каждым встречным делю свой главный секрет своей жизни. И нет никакой причины в том, что я не могу вспомнить ни дня, в котором бы не маячило твоё тупое лицо. 

Фредди может — но ему не очень-то хочется. Не все дни без Билли были отстойные, но все дни с Билли, даже отстойные, как-то удивительно неплохи.

Наверное, Фредди хмурится — Билли бросает на него быстрый взгляд и говорит:

— Черт, только не говори мне, что это был серьёзный вопрос.

— Был, и я не знаю как жить с открывшейся мне ужасной правдой, — заверяет Фредди. — Может, сброшусь сейчас с крыши. 

И вроде Билли понимает, что Фредди шутит, не совсем же он имбецил, и все равно его пальцы смыкаются вокруг щиколотки Фредди, и этот придурок серьёзно говорит:

— Я тебя поймаю. 

Фредди думает: достаточно того, что ты поднимаешь меня на крыши вроде этой, держа на руках, и шутки про Лоис Лейн делают все лишь чуть-чуть менее неловким. 

Ещё он думает: хочу, чтобы твоя рука была выше, чтобы ты заметил, чтобы... 

Но это все глупости, и Фредди обрывает мыслепоток на безопасном моменте (в который раз) и показывает Билли фак.

 

Билли смотрит на Фредди и думает: если я засуну язык ему в рот, он мне его откусит?


End file.
